Get Together
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Viktor and Yuri brought some of their friends back home to celebrate a little get together to gether with his First Grand Prix championship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Get Together

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice

Status:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

After winning the Final Grand Prix, Yuri received a call from home, opening his iPad that he and Viktor shared, "Yuri!" boomed by his mother.

"Mom!" he said with a happy face, "Konbawa!" said Viktor this time as he held Yuri by the waist.

"Vicchan!" burst by the triplets who's behind Yuri's mom, while she was joined by the other members of the family.

"When are you both going back?" she asked.

"Around three days, me and Yuri are going for a short tour and bring you all souvenirs" Viktor said.

"By the way Yuri, me and your dad decided to have a little family get together for your win and for Hiro-kun's as well! Our other family is going to be home and we're closing down for a day to celebrate both of your wins" she said.

"Really? That seems fun!" Viktor said.

"Oh, and who's your friends Yuri?" asked his father, Yuri turning he saw his friends, Pichit, Chris, Leo, Guanghong and Yurio.

"Oh it's Yurio!" burst by Mari trying to fit her face on the camera.

"Mari-nee" replied by Yurio.

"Why not invite them too, dear?" asked by Yuri's mother.

"Ohh!" said Viktor, "Anyone likes a little vacation to Japan?" he asked and the others lit up.

After that Yuri and the other skaters namely his friends talk about it and decided they would leave together.

Three days later, "WE'RE HOOOOME!" as Viktor burst some people turned to them inside the lobby of the onsen that Yuri owns.

"We're home, mom, dad" the first one to greet them both with a hug is Macchachin.

"Daddy and papa's home~" Viktor gave his usual smile.

"Daddy?" Pichit surprised.

"PAPA!" burst by Chris.

"Our baby!" Viktor said hugging Macchachin.

"Have you been a good boy? Asked Yuri as he kissed the dog.

"Trust me they are weird in their own way" said by Yurio stepping in.

"Yurio!" jumped by the triplets which and hugged him.

"Loop, Lutz, Axcel!" hugging them back.

"We missed you!" they took selfies with him.

"They are so adorable!" burst by Guanhong and Leo.

"WOOOAAAH!" said by their mother seeing their company.

They invited them in and asked to join the family gathering.

Chris was awed by Minako and some other ladies. Pichit, Guahong and Leo played with the triplets as they took some selfies around the place awing at the cultural yard.

"Are these all yours?" asked by Chris to Yuri.

"Not entirely, some of those medals and trophy were my younger brother's" Chris gasped.

"Does he skate too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not like ours"

"Really? What does he play?"

"Hockey, he's the ace wingman of Scott's man NHL team"

"That is soooo cool!" burst by Chris.

"Guys?" a deep baritone voice came.

"Hiro-kun!" Yuri's mother ran to the front door to greet the new comer. To their surprise it was a very huge guy taller than Chris, also with a bigger build, he was running around the height of 204 CM.

"Mama!" hugging his mother tightly, "Sorry I came home after seven years" a tear fell.

"Aww… you were making a name for yourself, like your nii-san!" tightly hugging him with over flowing emotion.

Yuri covered half of his face and a tear fell as well, "Hiro!" and he ran up to him.

"Big boy!" his father and sister joined.

"I can actually hug you guys all at once!" he laughed wiping the small tear.

" hope you don't mind I brought my new friend along" said the huge guy as he put down a Shiba Inu puppy, he has brown fur coat, Maccachin then sniffed as the puppy did the same.

"Is that Vicchan?" he asked, "He grew big"

"No… he isn't ours actually, he's Viktor and Yuri's" said his dad.

Chris eyes the big guy who's wearing a plain shirt with his team's logo, a matching black Under Armor GYM shorts, as we then covered his feet with a plain white socks while his right ankle with a black ankle brace Zamst A2-Sx so that he can restrain his movements and a pair of Jordan slippers.

"Welcome home deary!" cried his mother, Viktor then came to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" said Viktor happily, "I'm Viktor Nikiforov by the way"

"I know, you and my brother are dating right?" suddenly their skating friends burst.

"WHAAAAT?"

"They didn't know?" pointed Hiro.

"I think they didn't notice" Yuri wiping some tears.

"Haha~" replied Viktor.

"Dude, but friendly reminder, don't date make my brother cry or hurt his feelings, under stood?" as Hiro stood tall.

"I know, if I ever did so, you can do as you please with me" he agreed.

"Great, I will tie you up to the Ice resurfacer and drag you around with it and use you as a mop by tying you on mu hockey stick that your fans would never recognize you, understand?"

"Can you do worse?" Viktor paled.

"Yes, or I can throw you in the middle of our game with us in the rink and I'll start a riot where I apply brain damage to those who come at me?" he smiled and left, Pichit recorded the threats and laughed.

"Y-your brother's scary" said by Guanghong, Leo and Yurio.

"You never seen him play with beast mode on" sighed by Yuri.

As they started the family event, Chris kept coming at Hiro, "So how long are you guys?" their friends asked Yuri and Viktor, "We're almost a year, we never counted how many months all we think is that waking up each morning and spend time together" Viktor said making Yuri blush.

"Wow, that is the most sappy thing I heard!" said Yurio in a sarcastic way.

"Are you guys really serious?!" burst by Leo.

"We'd lie if we say we're not" Yuri hid his face.

"Can we take more pictures to post with you guys?" asked Guanghong.

"Sure!" said Yuri.

Pichit then bothered Hiro, "What can a Hockey playing guys say about Figure Skaters?" as he point his front cam to the three of them, Chris, Hiro and him.

"Well, all I can say is… Bro, Yuri, Sorry no offense alright?"

"Sure" Yuri chuckled knowing his little brother has his terrifying honest side.

"Well, Figure skaters are all tights and a lot of sensual touch" as he shifted looking at Chris's hand on top of his lap, in short I'm scared" Pichit laughed.

"You know what guys! Lets put this get together in so something!" said Lutz.

"Since you guys are all here, why not we have a little photo shoot tomorrow?!" asked Loop.

"It will help Hasetsu's tourism more! And we'll do it on mom and dad's rink!"

"WOOOAAAH! Great idea!" agreed by Viktor. "I want to see my Yuri on an even sexier costume!" added Viktor making the elders snort, poor Yuri was flaring red.

"Good thing I brought mine!" said Pichit.

"I packed mine because I thought I might need it" said Leo.

"Well, I thought about that too…" added by Guanghong.

"Well I just bought mine all the time, if I travel" said Chris.

"Great then!" said by the triplets.

"Sorry about this Yuri" sighed by their mother.

"It's fine Yuuko-san, at least we can help the town" he smiled, "Besides tourism seemed to be down at the moment.

"Oh… and Hiro-san!" said by Loop.

"You're joining since you're a big name too" she smirked.

"I am NOT wearing tights!" he protested.

"Who said you will? You're a hockey player" Lutz added.

"then I'm fine, though I want to play hockey after" he said.

"We're cool with that" said the three girls.

"We can always call the Hasetsu Shinobis to play with you" said Viktor as Yuri agreed.

"But your injury?" asked Takeshi, everyone laughed at him when Hiro threw his slippers at Takeshi.

"What injury?" he brushed it off.

"I want to be the referee this time!" Viktor excitedly said.

"He knows the rules?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, he sometimes play with the kids when we're having a short break" said Yuuko.

"Viktor, it's not a good idea" pouted by Yuri as he was worried.

"Aw… don't worry I'll be fine~" hugging Yuri.

"Great then" said by Hiro as he left with a smirk, "I'll go take a nap since I'm very tired" he yawned.

"Big boy, you'll be sharing room with Leo, Guahong and Yurio-kun" his father said.

"Sure, I'll sleep in the futon they take the bed, they're guests" and he left.

"Chris and Pichit-kun, you take Yuri's old room" said by Yuri's mother.

"Where will Yuri sleep?" they asked.

"Vicchan and Yuri share room" the couple laughed.

Later that evening after dinner the other family left while the guests shared bathes with Viktor and Yuri, they loved the hot spring most especially.

After the bath they separated to their respective rooms, Pichit who stayed with Chris talked a little while the younger three guys headed to Hiro's room, Viktor and Yuri on the other hand didn't bother to change clothes.

They stayed on their robes and started striping and cuddling, Yuri picked up Viktor's habit of being naked as he sleep. Yuri felt goos to be skin to skin with Viktor, funny how Viktor secretly celebrated when Yuri confessed.

"Yuuuuri~" as Viktor started to kiss him.

"Viktor, our friends are just down the hall" he tried to convince his lover.

"But you'll be quiet right?" as he started to assault him and started to kiss him, tongues battling.

"Hmmmmn…" Yuri with a hint of satisfaction.

"Do you want me to stop?" he teased.

"No… more please" Viktor started to insert on fingers on Yuri's entrance as it was already soft to all of their previous and naughty deeds back in Russia after Yuri won the Grand Prix.

"I forgot to bring home out toys too" he pouted.

"I never liked those!" Yuri protested.

"Ohh?" Viktor gave a playful smirk.

"I like yours better, so hurry and put it in" Yuri demanded.

"Hm… so impatient" Viktor played with his nipples and gave him butterfly kisses going down to his lower abdomen.

Yuri then shifted their position and started to stroke Viktor's cock, "Hm.. you're getting better at this, love" Viktor caressed Yuri's face.

Without warning Yuri sucked his whole thing and throated, bobbing up and down he enjoyed the long and hard thing.

"Soft and warm, I love you Yuri" said Viktor as he enjoyed the affection given to him by his lover.

"Hmmmn" Yuri hummed in reply as he sucked, Viktor groaning Yuri let Viktor had his way and shot his load inside his mouth.

Viktor was used that Yuri tends to swallow it after since he caught Yuri watching some gay porn on his phone to learn pleasuring him.

As a reward Viktor then turn him around and prepared him again, Yuri now facing him backwards, Viktor put his other finger on Yuri's open mouth to stifle his moans, kissing his back and giving him some love bites and few other markings, "I love you Yuri"

"I want to look at you" Yuri pleaded, "Call me daddy first" he smirked.

"P-please daddy" moaned Yuri who's in need, Viktor gave a gentle kiss on his neck and turned him again, facing him.

Positioning between his lover's legs he gently thrust him, Yuri snaking his arms on Viktor's neck and kissed him to stifle the moans, tongues battled as Viktor's other hand played with Yuri's nipples and the other supported his weight.

Yuri loves to bite his lip while Viktor does the same, "Yuri, I'm coming again" he groaned and shot his load in, panting he slumped on Yuri and ever bothered to remove his cock inside Yuri.

Yuri can feel his lover's load is dripping but didn't bother telling his partner to get it off, both were to tired, Viktor sat up after a few second and spread Yuri's legs to see his little disaster that he made, his cum dripping out on Yuri's twitching entrance.

Pulling out some tissue and wiping Yuri clean, "Viktor, as much as I love doing unprotected sex with you can we use condom next time? I don't want both of us getting a disease even if we're both clean" Yuri requested.

"Of course love" and Viktor kissed him, "It's better safe" as they cuddled, suddenly they heard some scratches on their door a do whining, as they open the door two doogs barged in, Yuri was worn his underwear so did Viktor just to be safe, looking at the hall if anyone still awake, they saw Hiro's lights were still on.

"Good night, love" Viktor cuddled Yuri who rested his head on Viktor's chest and hugged his torso, the two dogs settled on top of their comforter.

~Chapter End~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, "Ne~ where's Yuri-kun and Viktor-san?" asked Pichit to his other friends.

"Oh… they might be still asleep, why not ry to wake them both up, it's breakfast time" said by Takeo, Yuri's father.

They were excited, Pichit and the two younger guys as well, ready with their phones to record the two.

"Bro!" after Hiro opened the sliding door, they saw a half naked Viktor and Yuri cuddling, dogs sleeping on top, suddenly the Shiba Inu puppy perked knowing the deep voice, jumping off the couple.

"Viktor, I think Maccachin wants to have a walk, you take him out, I don't want to get up yet" Yuri groaned as he tightly hugged Viktor's torso.

"But I want to cuddle~" Viktor argued.

Suddenly their dog scooted and made himself comfortable inside their comforter, "Looks like Maccachin is also in for cuddling" groaned by Viktor as he scooted Yuri even tighter.

Pichit, Leo and Guanghong enjoyed snapping some photos, Yurio and Hiro looked horrified while Chris almost fainted.

"Oi! Wake up!" shouted by Yurio.

"Guys breakfast is already made, we need to eat so that we can finish that blasted photo shoot!" boomed by Hiro.

"Oh… I forgot about that" Yuri sat up firs, rubbing his eyes, putting on his glasses he saw his three friends happily taking some photos, slapping Viktor's chest gently, "Wake up…" he then sternly said.

"What's wrong" Viktor rubbed his eyes too, fixing his vision, "Oh.. good morning" he greeted their little crowd and yawned.

As they dressed up and ate breakfast, business is back as usual in yu-topia Katsuki, many foreigners came to the hotspring but was then surprised to see the famous skaters, but hell broke lose after seeing the notorious Hockey player that fights.

"I didn't know he was that famous when it comes to Americans" said by Leo.

As they headed to the Ice Castle they rode Hiro's hammer, "Viktor, do you know how to drive?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, I still have my license" he replied.

"Great, I'll leave this to you" mom dad or you guys might need it for errands or trips, you can use it" he bid.

"Eh?" suddenly Yuri burst.

"Chill, bro, I bought this for that purpose" he said.

After they arrived many media had been there already, some fans also they tried to go in but the other security of the place stopped them, Chris gave his sexy wink and hooked his arm around Hiro who had a shaking body. Outside the Arena has a huge sign of the Hockey team practice that Viktor had managed to put.

As they changed to their outfits, Viktor worn his last grand prix finals costume, Yuri who was blushing after Viktor gave him a new costume, he expected his Eros costume but it turns out it was a matching one like Viktor however it was made to be a feminine one it was really a tight leather spandex with a cute skirt to look even more girly, Yuuko and Minako had a nosebleed after Yuri fitted it and posed his shy self.

Viktor wanted to jump on him but seeing a dangerous brother at view managed to restraint him.

The others worn theirs which was their costume for the finals.

As they started the Hasetsu Hockey team was already practicing all looked awing at the figure skater's ruffle and tight costumes, making way because Takeshi kindly asked.

Viktor pushed Yuri to sit on his lap and took selfie, "Ehh! I don't like that one!" Yuri protested.

"Which side do you want?" Viktor asked.

"Right's better" and Viktor shifted his phone and snapped a photo, "I like that one"

"Then I shall post it" he happily chirped as he posted it online, "Hastag relationship goals" he said.

Leo who could not take it joined Pichit and Guanhong taking pictures of the two, Yuri sitting sideways on Viktor's lap one hand around his shoulders for support and Viktor securing him, "I feel sorry for Viktor's female fans" said by Chris.

"Yuri just won the award of best girlfriend awards even though he's a guy" Yurio shot.

A Professional photographer came to them and asked who's going to go first, they pointed at the odd couple and started first, Viktor posed behind Yuri one hand on Yuri's lower abdomen and Yuri's cupping that hand while their other hand was holding together at the side stretched, both looked like about to dance tango.

As they proceeded to have a little dance sequence, the mini audience namely the hockey players clapped their hands and awed at the tricks the two can do, many sweet and intimate photos were taking, good thing the brother wasn't around which was very weird.

"Yuri was really seductive as he gave a knowing smile to Viktor, Chris was surprised that the innocent looking Yuri is actually a very capable and seductive Eros.

"I think some of this can be sent to the Japanese publishing" said by the photographer, "Hisahi-san asked me if he can have a copy" he added.

"Sure he can" smiled Viktor.

After they finished the others started to get a pose, after they finished, "Is the other Katsuki ready?" the photographer asked, he thought it was another sexy and seductive figure skater, but after someone came in with a booming voice.

"Sorry, I'm late, I can't find my spare jersey, my dog practically chewed on it!" he limped going to the ice.

"Your injury?" said by Takeshi who again was launched by a dangerous projectile.

"I'm not injured!" he defended.

"Then why are you at rest for five months?" the angry care taker replied with jest.

"It is called forced vacation!" and he pouted.

"Cute~" said by Chris.

A huge guy on a Scottish designed jersey with protective helmet and thick gloves came in the rink as he was a bit limping but he is managing to glide and run.

After some photos with Hiro, Minako and Yuuko requested that the brothers should have solos and pose to something that resembles their professional environment.

Yuri posed as his Eros form while his brother being the mean guy inside the rink, even meaner that Popovitch's performance.

Suddenly some fans managed to get in, they almost fainted when Yuri gave them the smirk before starting his Eros performance.

After that the Figure skaters had many group photos, but they all know that the Coach and student pair is inseparable.

And the place got even noisier after they saw the matching costumes.

After a few, Viktor dressed on his black and white stripes, "Please just wear this" Yuri insisted he wear some protective girdle and pads.

"Why?" Viktor quizzed.

"My brother hates referees and practically you" Yuri sighed, "He tends to bulldoze anyone, so please" Yuri insisted

"Alright" Viktor had taken off his pants and put on the gears.

As Viktor stepped in the ice he waved at some lady fans, Yuri was a bit irritated but let it slide, "Here" Yuri put on some lip balm on Viktor and handed him his helmet.

"Thank you" Viktor smiled and about to kiss Yuri but they were surprised te hear some packing tape being ripped.

"What is that for?" asked Chris looking at the younger Katsuki.

Wrapping some tape on his knuckles, "For beating up people" shouted back by Hiro.

"You're still cute, honey!" squealed by Chris but he was ignored by the player.

"Oh no…" Yuri rubbed his temple.

"What's wrong are you feeling ill?" Viktor looking worried.

"I'm fine, it's just that…" he sighed again, "Please promise me, when my brother starts a fight don't go on the middle or try to stop it please, just please" Yuri pleaded.

"I promise" and Viktor kissed him, the arena was going haywire after that.

"Tsk… pda" said Yurio, "Oi! Knuckles make sure to beat up someone!" said Yurio which the other two young Skaters laughed.

"I never knew visiting your land was so fun, Yuri-kun?" said Pichit as he record things on his go pro camera.

"Well, it's always fun when Viktor's around" Yuri replied.

As Viktor whistled Hiro took the puck and passed it to their center, blocking and barging the opponents to the side walls, Leo and Guanghing enjoyed the Oohhs and Aahs moments as pain being delivered, after a few moments of the game Hiro played some tricks.

"Oh whoops~" as he hooked Viktor's skates with his stick making the poor guy slide back down.

"I'm fine" Yuri face palmed as Viktor said that and stood up.

The others laughed, Yurio on the other hand, "PAAAIN!" his younger skating friends gave him a look.

When Viktor is about to pick up the puck suddenly Hiro came up to him and bump him causing him to bump on the side wall, they and all see Hiro's back vibrating from stifling his laughter, "I'm fine!" raising his hand with the puck.

Another was when Viktor called violation against Hiro's team, he glided slowly across Yuri's spot, and again Hiro kicked his skate causing him to fall, "I'm fine" he groaned as Yuri worriedly leaned to see him.

"Wait the Ice had a little patch" said Viktor as he poured little water from a bottle, Hiro annoying him glided and stopping causing to throw shaved ice at him.

The hockey team laughed so hard how Hiro is trying to annoy him.

Viktor having none of it he blew his whistle and pointed Hiro to the penalty box, "OOOOH!" shouted by his ream.

Hiro shrugging with a smirk he entered the box.

Yuri can finally breath again, as Viktor crossed his spot again, "Are you hurt?" Yuri asked.

"I'm fine, good thing you made me wear those gear" Viktor replied.

As he rested on at the door of the penalty box panting, again the mischievous brother smirked and opened the door causing him to stumble backwards, "Ouch!" he groaned as Hiro laughed so hard.

"For Pete's sake Hiro, I need Viktor in one piece!" Yuri angrily shouted everyone looked at him.

"What?!" his brother shrugging, "He can still coach even when he's crippled right?" he joked.

"I need him for other thing to you know?!" and Hiro pulled off the last straw.

"Chill bro I was just testing him!" and after that he helped Viktor up.

After his penalty was over, Hiro played again but when Viktor called a violation on the other team which was from another town, one attacked Viktor that made Yuri almost faint, Hiro jumping in on the fight, and because he can't get through to all those team starting a fight, he jumped on the goal because Viktor was attacked at the back of the goal cease, throwing his stick ane jumping over he repeatedly punched the un known guy, dragged him on the middle while the others tried to stop them, "I am not gonna clean that up!" said by Takeshi seeing the bloody state of the rink.

"That was my Brother-in-law you just hit asshole!" he said in English.

Another guy attacked Hiro but in one hit he made the other sleep, throwing his helmet and started to box the other he tried taking out the whole team, but his team restrained him, Viktor was brought to Yuri's side while he was busy beating up people, many tried to take photos of bloody mouth Viktor.

After that, I might be playing a little prank on Viktor but I never punched him" Hiro shouted.

Yuri wiping the blood off and putting Viktor's head on his lap as he caressed his face.

A minute later he woke up and asked what happened.

"Practically, my good friend here was in beast mode and tried to take out the whole opposing team" added Yurio.

"I can take you to Thailand to study the art of Muay Thai?" asked Pichit.

"Please don't encourage him, our father might have an heart attack" Yuri sighed.

"Sorry bro" apologized by Hiro.

"It's fine, beside you stood up for Viktor" he smiled.

"Well, he's family now right?" replied by his brother which made Yuri smile.

After cleaning up the Skaters signed some few autographs and asked for photos while some loaded their thing back to the car.

As they are now in a slow pace driving back, Yuri who fell asleep together with the younger guys except Chris listening to the conversation.

"So, how long are you planning to stay?" Hiro asked.

"As long as Yuri's around" Viktor replied.

"Are you really serious with him?"

"I wouldn't fly here without second thoughts if I'm not"

"So you're moving in our home?"

"I've already moved, besides I want to take things to a whole new level" the Russian said in a serious manner.

"And what is that?"

"Does a golden ring and a trip to New York sounds serious enough?"

"I'll support you guys" the big guy smirked, "And Chri-chan~ let's keep this a secret alright?"

"Only if you date me~|

Scratching his head, "You owe me big time man" looking at Viktor.

"In one condition, though" sighed by Hiro.

"Anything~"

"No sensual touching, please" shortly they arrived, Viktor gently waked Yuri and told to rest, Toshiyo and Hiroko looked worried to their son-in-law with a cut lip.

"Hiro was so bad ass! He knocked so many guys!" boosted by Yurio.

"Let's not talk about my beast mode, please" sighed by Hiro who put his ankle supported leg to a high leverage.

"So the rumors of your injured is true huh?" said by his sister.

"Fine-fine, I'll be here for five months just to heal my leg" he sighed.

"What happened to you?" asked Yuri worriedly.

"Someone stepped on it with their skates on, please can we not talk about this?"

"Alright, but promise no more reckless things alright?" his mother said.

"I will" everyone took some rest, everyone decided to stay at least a week and enjoy, Hiro promised to take them to Tokyo the next day.

~Chapter End~


End file.
